Akatsuki Naruto
by Icedx
Summary: Over 3 years, Naruto became strong. No longer was he the hyper active, loud, and immature ninja, but a respected, and deadly member of the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

_Anyway, I wrote this fanfic fast, so there may be some errors. I just wrote it because of boredom, so it may lack interest. Read and review if you like it and want me to continue._

**Diclaimer: I , obviously do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich, and would not have written this story.**

Naruto had joined Akatsuki after he was exiled from Konoha. Tsunade and Jiraiya tried to help him but failed. Neither Sakura, nor Kakashi was able to help him. The other members of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were not able to save him from the council. Once exiled, the demon boy was quickly captured by Akatsuki. He was offered the chance to become strong; Naruto accepted, fearful that if he did not, he would not live. Over 3 years, Naruto became strong. No longer was he the hyper active, loud, and immature ninja, but a respected, and deadly member of the Akatsuki. He has become strong, and was able to beat Itachi, even if he had extra weights and Itachi used his Mangekyo Sharigan. Also, Naruto had risen in the ranks and became leader of the Akatsuki because he was strong, fast, and strategic. Itachi himself became scared of Naruto, a boy that became colder than him, and the new leader of his group. Naruto began to lead the Akatsuki in a mission to take over Konoha and get revenge.

" Itachi, Kisame, Hidan."

" Yes Leader Sama?"

" Do you know what to do? We will go to Konoha with fake appearances. We will act like we are helping them. This mission lasts more than a year. If you, any of you, decide to attack anyone in that village for pathetic reasons, or to get revenge on anyone, you will not be killed, but tortured every pathetic day that you live. Also, no one betrays me. I know we are strong, but if we attack head on, we are only composed of 9 members," Naruto thought about the other members who were in the mission besides these three, " and we will die without taking over a village. They have strong , but worthless Shinobi--"

" But Leader Sama, we have information that Sasuke, my foolish little brother is there."

" Really?" Naruto ginned. He knew how much self control Itachi needed to not kill someone when talking about Sasuke.

" I know you hate him…but you will do as I say. I will not hesitate to kill you Itachi, if you decide to murder Sasuke and get people suspicious. Now, Kisame, what is the status report? Tell me the data on their strongest ninja."

" Well…It says on this scroll that…"

" What?"

" I can't read this."

Naruto sighed. Who knew Kisame had a reading disability?

" Let's see. Their top ninja are Tsunade and Jiraiya….Well that piece of information is not a surprise. I look forward to seeing Jiraiya and showing him my strength. Now….Hatake Kakashi, Lee, Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamura are the strongest in speed, and technique after the two Sanins…It seems as Temari and Kankuro of the sand are now Konoha ninjas, after the fall of the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand Village. Okay, everyone, we have almost approached the village. Everyone remember our new faces because of this advanced Genjutsu. You Hidan, especially you, because you are not the brightest light bulb of the bunch…"

As Hidan followed his teammates, he had no idea what Leader Sama meant when he claimed that he was a light bulb.

After a while, the men approached the village.

" Hidan…Stop looking around like your some idiot…. Okay we are about to enter the village. there are the stupid guards. Make sure you remember the story of our lives. Any information that you say contradicting us will draw suspicion."

All four men slowly made their way to the guards. The first began to speak.

" State your purpose."

"To kill--"

Itachi put a hand over Hidan's mouth, and interrupted him.

" To kill enemies of this village… and earn a living. We are from the wave and are weak, and hungry. Please, let us in. We were once shinobi, but Akatsuki killed our clan. We want to work and not starve."

The first guard stared at them; they seemed reasonably weak and probably only Chunin level by appearance, Also, their chakra was too low; they could not pose any threat to the village with little power.

" Follow me."

They were lead to the building that looked like it belonged to the Hokage. The Anbu lead the four men were lead into the room.

" Hokage Sama, four children want to become Shinobi."

" Come in then."

Naruto led the others into the room after the Anbu member telerported. Itachi spoke to Tsunade first.

" We wish to serve you mam."

" Yes. We are from Wave country; we want to gain money to earn a living."

" Fine, but how old are you guys?"

" We are all 17"

" Well do not feel degraded, but your chakra is low, as low nough to qualify as a genin."

Naruto grimaced; they had placed a chakra concealment jutsu, and the low chakra was making them become Genin. Itachi wished he could kill this lady, or torture her with his Mangekyo. Kisame spoke to Tsunade.

" Well, can you make us Chunin; a Genin is weak."

" So you are actually strong?"

Naruto felt like killing Kisame; he did not want to give any hint of their true strength. Itachi once again rescued them from trouble.

" No, we just feel being Genins at our ages is a little weak, and embarrassing."

" Anyway, since a tem is three people, the strongest one of you will go into another team for the time being, although you all are Genins. So, who is the strongest."

Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan pointed to Naruto unconsciously because of him being their leader. Naruto did not look pleased.

" Your team," Tsunade said while pointing at Naruto, " will be composed of Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Skura, and a girl named Ino.

Naruto once again frowned.

A/N Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Naruto

Thanks to all my reviewers. Anyway, I know I haven't updated this story at all, but I have decided to continue it, although this chapter is relatively short. Also, I haven't checked this story for spelling, grammatical, and punctuation errors, so sorry if there are any.

Yes, and to wolvknight, this story will not end along the lines of " they lived hapily ever after…"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; If I did…Well…I wouldn't be here, now would I?**

As the four men began to exit the Hokage's office, Naruto accidentally unleashed a wave of killer intent at Kisame. Instantly, the fish-man put his hands around his mouth and vomited. Tsunade, who had felt this intent, was on guard.

" What was that? Which one of you unleashed it…"

Naruto quickly thought of an answer.

" It's…Conosis?…Conosis… Yea, that's right, Conosis."

The Hokage was not convinced with the answer.

" Yea, it's a rare disease that some people get--"

"I've never heard of such a disease and I'm a professional medic nin."

" Well…Umm…That's why I said that it was rare. Anyway, hurry up guys, out we go, out we go."

The four men scurried out of the office swiftly.

Once they were out, Naruto spoke.

" You idiots. Don't you understand anything."

" Hnn…"

" Shut up, Itachi."

" But I was just saying hnn"

" Shut it," Naruto then spoke to the other members. " Are all of you stupid? Kisame, who the hell vomits in the Hokage's office? And Hidan, you're an idiot too, so stop laughing at Kisame."

Hidan immediately stopped laughing, but began to speak.

" So Lead-Sama, I was thinking of beating up the villagers, and taking the goods…Hehehe."

" Did you not hear a word we were told…Hnn…Both of you are idiots. Besides, we cannot just kill people; it is not that easy."

" Why not," Hidan asked.

" Because Leader-Sama and Itachi said so. Now, shut up, and let us concentrate," Kisame said.

As the four kept walking aimlessly around the village, Naruto suddenly stopped and said:

" So…You all know what to do?"

" Yea"

" Hnn"

"I guess, what was it again?"

" Damn you Hidan. Why did I not just bring Zetsu again?"

" Umm Leader-Sama. Isn't Zetsu having some problems? With the bugs I mean." Kisame asked.

" Huh? Oh yeah. But don't worry, he's still coming, along with the others. Anyway, this is what I want you guys to do. Look, we act like regular, loyal, stupid Konoha ninjas. I want you Kisame and Hidan, to steal the Hokage's scroll. Itachi, you try to get _it._ Also, pretend to be friends with these Konoha ninjas; we want to do the old-fashioned-good-guys-being-bad-guys-and-betraying-everyone scenario--"

" I am troubled by something…"

" What, Itachi?"

" What is _it_?"

" _it_?"

" Yea, _it_, the thing I am supposed to get."

Suddenly, Naruto's face darkened.

" Itachi, that something is a necklace of the first Hokage; I know not of its whereabouts, but that it resides here in Konoha. It used to be in my possession and is extremely vital to our plan. Now anymore questions?"

No one spoke.

" So, split around and let's get to explore the area. Itachi and I have a lot of catching up to do."

All four of them split up. As Naruto sauntered through the streets of Konoha, he remembered his old team: Sakura, Sasuke, and his sensei Kakashi. Naruto realized that not much had changed in this village. People were busy doing their jobs, flowers were blooming, and everyone looked happy. Suddenly a ninja that looked a little like Naruto, ran into him

" Damn it. I'm supposed to go to the old hag a while ago, where are Udon and Moegi?

Suddenly, Naruto remember who this was.

" Konohamaru…?"

The boy turned and looked at Naruto.

" Do I know you?"

Naruto realized that he, Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan had changed appearances.

" No, I just, well no you don't know me."

" So, how d'ya know my name?"

Naruto looked for a way out of this situation.

" Well, you see…"

He finally found an excuse.

" It's written on your shirt…So I thought…"

Konohamaru looked at his shirt; he forgot that he actually wrote his name on it.

" Oh sorry about interrogating you. Anyway, I've got to go see the Hokage."

" Huh? Yea, okay."

Naruto sighed as Konohamaru left; he realized how hard the mission would be if he kept reminiscing about the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before long, night had fallen in Konoha, and the Akatsuki members were sitting in a dark alleyway in one of Konoha's most deserted areas.

"So…Uhh…Why are we all here again? I mean, we fish hate the darkness."

"I am hungry. Leader-sama, what do we do now?"

"I dunno…Maybe because two idiots named Kisame and Hidan forgot to buy a house. Damn, what will we do now?"

"Hnn…Look at the profits of killing your clan: no house, no food, and a fever."

"Yeah, but look at the beauty, Itachi; you should be optimistic. I, as your leader, will help us get what we desire."

"Hnn…"

Naruto, tired and hungry after the day's events, addressed his team.

"Kisame and Hidan, you are both idiots. We were supposed to rent or buy a house. What were you guys doing?"

"Well, I was eating…" Kisame answered.

"I think I was doing something…Can't really remember," Hidan said.

"That's why we're all here, in an alleyway, eating nothing but leftover corn that Kisame brought. So, none of you better complain about food, or our lack of shelter."

"Hnn…Why not just sneak into someone's house?"

"How dare you, Itachi, telling me, the leader of the Akatsuki, to do such horrendous things…" Suddenly, Naruto had an idea, "Guys, why don't we sneak into a house, tie up the residents, and stay for the night?"

"Hnn…Did I not just suggest that?"

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"Yea, uhh…Leader-Sama, I think he did…"

"Yea well shut up Hidan."

"Hnn…So how do you propose we carry out this infiltration?"

"Well…" Naruto replied, " Itachi, why don't you answer that question, since I obviously thought of the idea?"

"Since we know that you did not think of the idea, I will carry on. I propose we go into a house with only one person since we do not want trouble: if there is more than one resident, one can scream and alert the village. Two, we want to infiltrate a house with one child. Why? They are weaker, and if we accidentally sneak into a Jounin's house, they'll fight us and alert the village. Now, who'll go looking for the house?"

"As your leader, I think Kisame should do it, since he was obviously the stupid one who forgot to rent a house."

"Yeah, well, what about Hidan? He doesn't even know what he was doing today. Does everyone discriminate against me because I'm a fish?"

"Now, now, Kisame," Naruto replied, "We don't hate you just because you're a fish; We have other reasons. But anyway, Hidan, you should also accompany Kisame. Itachi and I will go hunting for food to steal from stores in the mean time."

"Alright…Damn…Why is it always me..?"

"Okay Leader-Sama."

Kisame and Hidan quickly left the area.

"Come on Itachi, Aid me in the survival for food."

" Hnn…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Naruto and Itachi had reached the Konoha markets.

"Damn, it feels so quiet here in the night."

"Hnn, it does, does it not?"

"So, what do we think we should get?

"I think corn, tomatoes, lettuce, chips, peppers…"

"Okay, okay, Itachi. Just grab things from a grocery. However, if we overdo it, people will know that they have a robber."

Naruto and Itachi parted ways. Eventually, they were back at the same area with bags of food.

"Hnn…I think this will last for a long time; perhaps we will not shop for a year."

"Wow, we have $8,000 dollars of food. Itachi, you think they will recognize?"

"Yes…I mean…No, they won't. It was not one store, we went into 15...Atleast, I think we went into 15."

"Alright… Let's go back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Itachi went back into the alleyway; Kisame and Hidan were there already.

"Leader-Sama, we found the perfect house, with only a girl in it. We already put tape around her head, so she can't see us."

"You did? Well, that's good."

"Hey, leader, you guys got the food?" Kisame asked.

"Well…Why do we have literally 40 full bags with us?"

" Hnn…We have a year's worth of food. Now, hurry, where's the house?"

Kisame and Hidan started to move towards the house, while Naruto and Itachi followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventuyally, the four members went into the house.

"Wow. This house is pretty big." Naruto exclaimed.

Itachi and Naruto quickly dropped the food, and Kisame and Hidan began to eat.

"Hnn. Don't eat them all, we'll need them for tomorrow."

Naruto and Itachi joined the other two Akatsuki members and began to eat the food. After a while, Naruto asked:

" So.. About the house…Who owns it?"

"Just some pink haired girl." Kisame replied.

"Pink haired, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Leader-Sama, she asked us who we were. I told them our real names."

"Hnn…You idiot…Ah well…She won't know who we are tomorrow."

"Wait…What's her name?" Naruto asked Kisame and Hidan.

" She wouldn't say…But it's written on one of her books. I think it's Sakuga…No..Sakura…Yea, that's right, it's Sakura Haruno."

Naruto started coughing violently.


End file.
